


Keys and Christmas Lights

by Kru



Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Laura Hale, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Ballet, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Dance, Alternate Universe - Human, Awesome Laura Hale, Ballet, Bottom Derek, Dancer Derek, Dancer Stiles, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Smut, Implied Sexual Content, Laura Hale & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, McCall Pack, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, New York City, Pack Family, Pack Feels, The Hale Pack - Freeform, Top Stiles Stilinski, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, implied - Freeform, some - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 05:05:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1213783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kru/pseuds/Kru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Stiles’ fingers clenched in Derek’s hair, holding him with desperation as he stormed his lips. Derek reacted with a shameless murmur of appreciation, letting Stiles to slowly take control over his body. He felt this long fingers slipping out of his hair, stroking his skin with the same rhythm as Stiles’ biting into his lips. They ran gently through his shoulder, causing an involuntary shiver when finally slipped between Derek’s thighs, drawing him even closer to Stiles’ hot body. </i>
  <br/>
  <i>“I knew…” Stiles said between one kiss and the other, “I knew you don’t like candles,” he whispered in a hurry. Stopping for a moment, he added with a warm huff, “So I used Christmas lights instead.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keys and Christmas Lights

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Ключи и Гирлянды](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10314347) by [24redhoodie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/24redhoodie/pseuds/24redhoodie), [bmilk (vmaz)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vmaz/pseuds/bmilk), [HSTWOg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HSTWOg/pseuds/HSTWOg), [lirush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lirush/pseuds/lirush), [Naty_White](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naty_White/pseuds/Naty_White)



> I'm posting this a week later but I feel that now we need some shameless fluff more then before ^___^
> 
>  
> 
> This is my test drive of Dance!AU idea that in the future I want to explore more deeper ^___^ So do tell me how do you like this little sample :)
> 
>  
> 
> Again me and [kala-fiorek](http://kala-fiorek.tumblr.com/) (the one responsible to this insanely beautiful drawings) are sending you gallons of love not only for V Day but for every day. 
> 
>  
> 
> [killym](http://killym.tumblr.com/) thank you so much that you were able to beta this and for being my little guardian angel :)

He dragged his tired ass down the stairs, barely seeing a damn thing. He needed coffee. Preferably a whole gallon of it. He wasn’t that tired since his high school final and now he had to compromise first midterms at the Uni with dancing and with normal, permanent job.

Stiles sat heavily on the bar stool, leaning on the countertop with a low murmur of dissatisfaction. He hid his face in his folded arms, sighing slowly. He felt like he could just drift off to sleep any minute and in any possible position. The sounds around him were muted. He could hear a very distant sound of New York City and a girly voice humming a song in the bathroom accompanied by running water. Maybe a few months ago that mixture would annoy him, put him into that strange state of tranquility and awareness, but now he was used to it. So much in fact, that he might even admit he liked it. They were the determinants of his new home. They were making him calm.... calm and easy, to the point of drifting into sleep.

He smiled to these thoughts and buried his head deeper in his arms. Settling even more comfortably on the countertop, he was ready to forget about the world again when he heard something, a disturbing, heavy noise coming from upstairs.

“Scott,” Stiles mumbled, frowning when his friend run downstairs, being a great example of elephant’s grace.

“Rise and shine, sleepyhead!” Scott shouted and laughed out loud when he got to the kitchen. Stiles was harassed by his hands as Scott grabbed him and shook him suddenly.

“Are you out of your freaking mind?” Stiles murmured, still somewhat halfway to being fully awake.

He rubbed his face a couple of times, tangling his fingers into his already messy hair to make them stand up even more. Scott only laughed more and being a good friend, he started to make coffee without asking redundant questions.

Scott was the best actually, Stiles thought. They knew each other since forever, since the third grade. They’ve lived together for a couple of months now, sharing this big city experience and a new life as freshmen. The only problem was that Scott didn’t have to work. He got an athletic scholarship and he didn’t have to worry about school fees, the rent or what to put in the pot. He fully deserved it, no doubt about that. But he wasn’t chased by errands, like Stiles was. Scott didn’t have to wake up so early and play this annoyingly joyful sunshine.

Stiles’ dancing wasn’t enough for scholarship. And he didn’t treat it as a profession. Dancing was his way of dealing with troubles. Basically he dealt with life by dancing problems away. When he danced, he was able to forget. He was free. That’s why Stiles didn’t mind working at the studio, teaching break-dance and freestyle. He loved this job, he loved sharing this experience. He only wished that one day he would be able to balance between dancing and his studies, maybe becoming a manager of his own school.

Speaking of managers… Stiles smiled lazily to that memory. He had one particular manager in mind. The one with broad shoulders, huge, warm hands and a gorgeous smile (if he was alone and not feeling particularly grumpy). The same one that did Brisé vole in the sexiest way Stiles had ever seen. And really, Stiles hated ballet before. Ballet was boring, rigid and too formal for his taste.

Stiles’ smile spread wider on his lips when he remembered his first reaction. When he started to work at the Hale’s ballet studio, he thought that he wouldn’t be able to get along with those people and he would never dance ballet. Never. He tried to focus on his classes, wanting to show other people the freedom of freestyle. But then Derek happened and Stiles needed to admit that he not only started to enjoy some private ballet lessons, but some of the members of the school as well. Well, one particular member, its co-owner...

“Oh my God, Stiles!” Lydia’s voice suddenly broke into his mind. “Could you please stop drooling over my kitchen? At least in the morning. It’s ridiculous.”

“What?” Stiles shook his head, trying to finally wake up. Yawning loudly, he reached for a cup of coffee that miraculously appeared right in front of his face. “I’m not drooling.”

“Yes, you are,” Scott said and joined him at the bar.

“You have that funny expression,” Lydia added, slipping on the stool beside Stiles.

Before he reacted, she managed to steal his cup. Sipping it innocently, she only smiled from above the edge.

“Why are you always doing this to me,” Stiles hissed and with a painful expression stood up, taking another cup from the drawer. “Why all of you have to always do this to me? Why are you so mean in the morning?”

“Why are you even that tired?” Scott asked, shoving almost a whole sandwich into his month. “Have you seen Derek yesterday?”

“I studied, and what? What with that Derek?” Stiles snorted. “I wasn’t working yesterday.”

“Oh so _that’s_ why you have that expression,” Lydia smiled knowingly.

“For God’s sake,” Stiles sighed, trying to sound innocent while he poured another portion of coffee, putting into it five full teaspoons of sugar. “I don’t have an expression. My face is normal. What expression,” he mumbled.

“The funny one,” he heard Allison shouting from the bathroom. “The one you have when you think of Derek.”

Stiles almost spat out his coffee, holding it in at the last moment. He gulped it, feeling the hot liquid burning his throat. And still, this feeling was way better than this of an utter embarrassment when three pairs of inquisitive eyes watched his every move.

“I really have no idea-“ Stiles started to explain but Scott interrupted him.

“Oh come on,” his friend smiled encouragingly, poking him on the shoulder. “I might not like the guy but you could just admit already that you both have fun together.”

Fun. Stiles snorted at that. If what he’d been doing with Derek for a couple of weeks was called fun, then he didn’t know what Scott was doing with this Kira of his. Fun didn’t even begin to cover his relationship with that guy in one percent. Amazingly mind-blowing, disturbing, steamy and hot sex. That was it. This was a proper name for his and Derek’s activities.

“Oh God, he’s doing this again,” Lydia said and Stiles might hear an eye-roll in her voice even if he didn’t see it.

“Are you seeing him today?” Allison asked, emerging from the bathroom. Yes, Allison, his only friendly soul and the only person that knew what was really going on with him and Derek. “Today is Valentine’s day after all.”

“I’m taking Kira to that new restaurant,” Scott blurted out, jumping on the chair and smiling with this uneven, stupidly charming smile of his. “Could you imagine that I had to book the table 3 months in advance when the place wasn’t even open?”

“I think I’ll crush here then. I mean we. Me and Isaac,” Allison said, smiling hopefully at Scott. “Of course if that’s okay with you?”

Stiles rolled his eyes at that exchange of looks. Gosh, these guys had history but they should already move on from that tiptoeing around each other.

“I’m having anti-Valentines girls’ night out with Cora,” Lydia interrupted, saving him from over-sweetness. “So it’s fine by me.”

“Stiles?” Allison asked, quirking an eyebrow up at him.

“I’m going to work today,” Stiles shrugged, pouring himself another cup of coffee. “Till eight. And then I might stay at the studio just to clean up.”

“So you wouldn’t see Derek?” Lydia said and he could see that she sounded genuinely sorry for him. “Derek didn’t ask you out today?”

“We didn’t talk about this. You know, other things in mind, midterms and stuff,” he said with a forced smile. “I think Derek will be busy today.”

“Or maybe he’s waiting for you to say something?” Scott added, starting to clean up on the table.

“Stop. All of you!” Stiles held his hands up. “I have to be at work in an hour and I still didn’t take a shower. And I’m not that big of a fan of Valentines anyway,” he said with desperate tone playing in his voice.

Lydia opened his mouth to say something, but Stiles only made a gesture to stop her and with that he left the kitchen.

So okay, it wasn’t like he didn’t speak with Derek about this. Actually, he kind of did. Derek asked him about his plans for today. He might or might not want to ask him out but Stiles didn’t give him a chance. He was too afraid, not knowing what this would do to their relationship. Their relationship, or whatever they had together, was a fragile thing. It should be treated delicately and with full caution. They hadn’t even been on a proper date yet, let alone dinner at some fancy restaurant. God, Stiles didn’t even know if Derek wanted to do things like that with him. So yeah, he said that he would be working till late and that they could see each other on the weekend.

Now he’d been feeling like the biggest fool. He wanted to spend that day with Derek. He wanted to spend it with the person he might like. Like, a lot. Really, really a lot… 

Damn. He had to make a call. If there was someone who would know what to do in this kind of situation, then it definitely was Laura.

He dialed the number with shaking hands, hearing smooth, velvety voice just after the first tone. “Stiles? Hey my favorite break-dancer!”

∞

Mornings weren’t his thing. It wasn’t because Derek hated to get up early. Nope. They were just the worst evidence of passing time. When he was young (well okay, younger) he even liked them, especially since it was always his mom waking him up, and her soft and warm hands were one of the fondest memory he carried. He used to just run downstairs to see the whole family gathered at the table. They had breakfast together and then eventually ran to work or school and it’d always been giving him a needed sense of stability. After the accident everything changed. He and Laura tried to save the tradition of shared breakfast but they both felt like something was missing and slowly everyone just started to begin the day on their own.

These days he was constantly waking up tired. He’s been having breakfast, drinking coffee and taking a shower on autopilot, thinking of all hard work waiting for him. And he did love his job. He really did. It didn’t bother him that he neglected his carrier at the American Ballet Theatre for the studio. He preferred to be here, with Laura than to struggle for the role there, and to struggle with passing time. Even though he knew that his technique was perfect, and he’d probably be getting leading roles, he rather liked to be here, teaching other people and taking care of Cora who was a real rising star. Anyway, he would never leave Laura. His older sister wasn’t only his role model, this unattainable perfection. She was his best friend and his guardian. She was the one that took care of them all after their parents died. He not only owed her, he wanted to make her feel happy again. That’s why when Laura broke her leg, he decided to open this studio, giving her at least some fair reminiscence of what she used to do, giving her the sense of being needed, of passing her knowledge and passion. 

It was just…. He was just tired. Without a reason. Just like that. He was tired every morning he woke up alone in bed. Being alone it bed was the worst, and maybe because of that he got used to Stiles waking up with him so easily. Mornings with Stiles were different, they had a purpose. Whatever it was, just a simple breakfast or a shower together, he got a reason. His own, personal reason that was sprawling in bed next to him, a warm body and soft limbs or fine chest pressed to Derek’s back and a pair of strong arms around his waist.

Yeah, these mornings were good. This kind of mornings could be happening every day, Derek thought going downstairs to the lobby.

Laura was already behind the counter, talking quietly on the phone. She was always getting up early, wanting to finish the paper work. He got a glimpse of Isaac and Cora practicing the morning routine on the floor in the biggest gym. And then there was Peter, sprawled on the sofa in the hall with his chamomile compresses pressed to his eyes.

“Morning,” Derek murmured, sitting heavily on the armchair next to Peter.

Laura only smiled at him, carefully listening to someone on the phone. His uncle didn’t even bother to look up, he just mumbled some greeting on his own. Derek set his coffee on the side table, closing eyes and letting his head to fall on to the back of a chair. He could use this spare couple of minutes before Laura showed him his schedule for today.

“Ray of sunshine as always, huh Derek?” Peter spoke up suddenly.

Derek didn’t open his eyes, smiling wryly when he answered, “Said the one constantly optimistic.”

“You know what they say,” Peter moved on the sofa, probably sitting up. “Silence is golden.”

“Then I should be a really rich man,” Derek murmured quietly, cracking one eye open to see Peter’s sly smile. “Shouldn’t you be on your way to ABT?”

“We don’t have a rehearsal today,” Peter said with a light shrug and smoothly. With the grace of someone who danced ballet all his life, he bent down for his cup of coffee, standing up. Sipping it and wincing at the cold liquid, he added “Cora got talent after me, but surely not the ability to make a good coffee.”

“Maybe you should do it yourself then?” Cora said, entering the lobby with Isaac just behind.

Her perfectly slim body looked even more subtle in a light, airy ballet gown but her face was already full of that hindered anger she showed when she was around Peter. Derek couldn’t understand how their fights didn’t affect their work together. Peter was a great maestro after all, but Cora’s temperament was hard to swallow even for him. Then again, maybe their dance was so perfect because of their passion and a wide range of emotions?

Emotions… Derek lacked them. He had a problem to show them ever since his early years and almost every teacher scolded him for that. Also they were the reason why he got so lost in Stiles. Stiles was the most emotional human being Derek has ever met. His dance was full of feelings. Derek could still vividly remember the first time he saw him on the dance floor. Stiles made him just stunned. Derek was standing in half opened door and wasn’t able to tear his eyes off of Stiles, his chaotic but perfect movements, his slender body moving on the floor with a perfect sense of music, feeling every beat, every note and translating it perfectly into the motion.

His style was a different matter. God, it shouldn’t even be called style… But Stiles was perfect. He was playing his emotions, showing and sharing his passions and he was so open. Derek couldn’t help but want more of this, more of Stiles.

He smiled to himself when he remembered how he reacted to Laura’s revelation about the school development. She wanted to wider the range of curses so she hired a new teacher without previously discussing it with him. It wasn’t like Derek didn’t want to expand their offer, but when he heard “break-dance” and “freestyle”, all those disciplines that were nor a sport neither a dance, he just laughed out loud. He was sure that no one would want to attempt lessons leaded by some brat but in the end he joined Stiles on the floor. Well, he joined him but in a bit different way.

“…and today is Valentine’s day after all,” he heard Cora’s voice, suddenly realizing that he closed his eyes again and started drifting off.

“So what are you doing?” Laura asked, leaning on the countertop and smiling at the two teenagers.

“I’ll stay with Allison at the flat,” said Isaac with a happy note playing in his tone, looking at Derek meaningfully. “Of course if that’s okay with you?”

Derek shrugged, trying to relax his tensed shoulders. “I think you should rather ask the residents of said flat.”

“We already did and no one stays home,” Isaac said with assurance.

“Yep, I have a girls’ night out with Lydia,” Cora interrupted, collapsing on the sofa lightly and taking Peter’s place, who probably went out to buy a coffee in his favorite, hipster café around the corner.  With a theatrical gesture, she placed the chamomile pads on her eyes. “So maybe I should take some beauty time.”

“I wouldn’t recommend that, Cora,” Laura said with a wide smile, trying to sound sincere. “I doubt they do a thing for him.”

“But let’s not say it that too loud,” Derek warned them seriously, “Unless you want to be sponsors of another surgery.”

“God save us from that!” Cora shivered and threw the pads into the bin behind the sofa. “Better tell us about your plans for today.”

“His plans are to cover our shifts,” Laura interrupted before Derek was able to answer. “Some guy just called. He wants to have a private lesson and since none of us will be here and you told me you don’t have any plans, I booked you from eight.”

“But weren’t you supposed to be with Stiles today?” Isaac asked with an honest worry playing in his tone. Suddenly realizing that he wasn’t supposed to say that out loud, he added quickly, before Cora managed to catch the hint, “You know, I thought you have a lesson together. I mean, because he shouldn’t be at home.”

“Oh, Stiles is still working today until late,” Laura said, checking the calendar and she smiled even more when Derek just turned his head away, suddenly interested in something happening in the windows of the opposite building. “So my little and only brother, will you take that private lesson for me?”

“Do I have any other choice?” Derek asked, forcing a smile. “And who on earth wants to have a late lesson on Valentines?”

“Maybe some psycho with a big, hard boner for you?” Cora added, making the three of them laugh.

Derek was the only one who stayed calm. He rolled his eyes, banging his head on the back of his chair as a painful growl escaped his lips. Well, this for sure didn’t make a good morning. And it looked like it wouldn’t be a good day either.

∞

To all Derek’s biggest fears, the day was even worse than he had predicted. Due to Cora and Isaac’s days off, he had to cover afternoon classes and because Laura had a morning meeting at the bank, he had to share his morning time in between two groups. He didn’t know what was worse, Laura’s class of five years old girls or Cora’s salsa group. Both of them were fairly disappointed by the absence of their favorite teachers, and even though Derek managed to please the female part of salsa group quite easily with only a couple of perfect moves and some hip swinging, he had a far more difficult time to enclose some rational alliance with five years olds. Only when he agreed to some lifting contest (something that they never did due to the lack of partners) they acknowledged him as someone more useful than Laura ever was. 

With the early afternoon he could finally take care of the male practice, the group that he’d been preparing for the school auditions for over three months and the same one that Stiles normally attended. But since Laura moved Stiles’ classes this week to the same time as Derek’s, he leaded this lesson alone, trying to ignore Jenner’s attempts to flirt.

It was so much funnier when Stiles was here with him and Derek could see how he tried to be composed and ignore the other guy. After every class like that they landed upstairs in Derek’s loft, biting into each other with hungry kisses, trying to get naked as fast as possible. Alone, naked and sweaty.

It was after the same class that Stiles kissed Derek for the first time and they finally stopped dancing around each other and started sleeping together. And it worked out so well… Derek felt it but he didn’t know what Stiles really thought of that. Stiles was still young, only just beginning his first year at the University while Derek, being twenty seven, already entered adult world, wanting from the relationship something far deeper than just good sex. Today supposed to be the day when Derek could get all his answers.

Well, at least he tried.  He tried to ask Stiles out but he was cut off immediately like Stiles was afraid of something. Was he? Was Stiles afraid of commitment?

Derek finished off drying his hair and angrily threw the towel on the bench. He exhaled slowly, opening his locker. The brown box wrapped with the gold ribbon was the first thing he saw inside. He planned to give it to Stiles in a proper way, at the restaurant, with all that fancy wine and over an overly expensive dinner. When this wasn’t an option anymore he altered his plans and just wanted to catch Stiles after or between his classes, but every time he called him on his breaks, he’d been reaching Stiles during boy’s practice.

Being in the same building, on the same floor, for the whole day and still not being able to see each other was driving Derek mad. And now he had this stupid private lesson. He knew that by the time he’d be done with it, Stiles was going to be out already, probably thinking that Derek neglected him on Valentines.

“Fuck, just perfect,” Derek hissed, trying to put a pair of tights on his still dump body.

He put on a fresh t-shirt, threw an additional towel and ballerinas across his shoulder and he shut the locker with a bit too much force. Walking slowly through the lobby, he saw the movement in the biggest gym, the usual one used for break-dance practice. Stiles had to come up with some new idea, maybe some relaxation time, because the light in the room seemed to be dimmed, a bit candle like, and there was some calming musing coming from inside.

Derek only rolled his eyes on that, trying not to grow aloud with irritation. Trying to ignore annoying and disturbing thoughts about Stiles’ body in motion, he bended over the countertop to snatch the key to his gym.  His hand didn’t catch the similar shape though so he ducked deeper, only to see the damn key was missing.

“Just great,” Derek snorted out an angry growl, “Just fucking great.”

There was only one possibility – Stiles didn’t gave the key back after the jazz classes. Now Derek would have to interrupt him, not only breaking their policy of not disturbing lessons but also irritate his own senses with seeing Stiles just for a brief moment.

He breathed out to calm down and quietly approached the door. Pressing on the handle gently he opened the door, saying “Hi, do you know where are my key-oh,” he stopped, suddenly feeling his breath left his body, being replaced by the total astonishment.

Stiles… Stiles was standing in the middle of the floor. Just behind him was some kind of nest made from layers of pillows and duvets.  He had those loose sweatpants, hanging low on his hips and a far too big tank top, showing lines of his slender but strong body. His tussled hair was standing up in every direction, probably still wet from the shower… God, Derek knew they didn’t dry easily. He knew how they must smell now, fresh and minty, and he instantly wanted to run his fingers through them. He already wanted to kiss away that goofy smile from Stiles’ lips, even though he still didn’t have the damn idea what was going on.

“Well sort of, yeah…” Stiles said finally, holing the key up as he smiled archly, “Do you like it?” 

A subtle illumination slid over his pale skin when Stiles moved just a step, visibly anxious. Derek saw now that windows were decorated with some very small dots of light and that was giving off this gentle gleam. They led him around the room, showing him more details of Stiles’ surprise, plates with food and a bottle of champagne chilled with ice. When he went back to Stiles’ face the smile was gone, replaced with an expression of a pure worry.

“For the love of God, just… Just say something,” Stiles managed to say with his voice breaking at the end of words like always when he was stressed.

“I love it,” Derek whispered, finally smiling. He could see how Stiles breathed out heavily. “Is that… You did that for me?”

“Yes you idiot,” Stiles nodded, dropping his gaze on the floor. He cracked his fingers as he started to explain, “It’s only for you. I really don’t know if you wanted to go out with me… I mean, it’s great what we do. You know, the whole sex thing. It’s perfect, but…” he stopped suddenly, looking straight at Derek.

“But what?” The man said with calm voice, moving slowly.

Derek took every step with lingering motion, finally coming so close that he could see this nervousness reflecting in Stiles’ eyes. He didn’t touch him even if his hand ached for that contact. He wanted to hear the rest, everything that Stiles was so afraid to tell him before.

Stiles held his gaze, breathing in slowly as he suddenly smiled. “God, you’re gorgeous.”

“Stiles,” Derek murmured, couldn’t hold a smirk. “Tell me.”

“Even though there’s a possibility you wouldn’t want to know me after that?” Stiles asked, poking his chest with one of his long fingers.

Derek snorted a short laugh, feeling Stiles’ touch. “Just tell me.”

“All right, okay,” Stiles shuffled, closing his fingers on the fabric of Derek’s t-shirt to bring him closer. His breath ghosted over Derek’s lips when he added quietly, “I like you. A lot. Maybe even more than normal liking. More a love kind of thing. And… Happy Valentines” 

Derek couldn’t help but hold a breath. He wanted them. He wanted them so badly, but he didn’t expect them. Not all of them. And he felt so happy.

The smile suddenly spread on his lips when he couldn’t hold back the urge to touch Stiles anymore. He caught him by the wrist and then suddenly pushed back. The boy didn’t have the time to react and gain the balance, so he fell back softly and dived into the pillows.

Derek quickly joined Stiles on the floor, trapping him with his body. “How could you possibly think that I wouldn’t what to know you after something like that?”

Stiles laughed out loud with a hysterical note playing in his voice when he run his fingers over Derek’s back and then tangled them in man’s hair to pull him even closer. “I don’t know… Maybe I thought you didn’t really want to have anything to do with a b-boy who fell in love with you? I thought that would be like a huge affront for a ballet dancer.”

“Bullshit,” Derek suddenly grinned and let his fingers slip into Stiles’ hair. With gentle moves of his hands lingering in the boy’s messy strands, he looked at him for a longer moment, still smiling. “I want to see you like that every day. I want to wake up next to you every day.”

“Really,” Stiles gasped, “I mean, what do you mean by that?”

“I wanted to give you keys to my flat today,” Derek whispered millimeters from Stiles’ lips. “I want you to move in with me,” Derek explained when Stiles suddenly leaned in and closed the distance between their mouths.

Stiles’ fingers clenched in Derek’s hair, holding him with desperation as he stormed his lips. Derek reacted with a shameless murmur of appreciation, letting Stiles to slowly take control over his body. He felt this long fingers slipping out of his hair, stroking his skin with the same rhythm as Stiles’ biting into his lips. They ran gently through his shoulder, causing an involuntary shiver when finally slipped between Derek’s thighs, drawing him even closer to Stiles’ hot body.

 “I knew…” Stiles said between one kiss and the other, “I knew you don’t like candles,” he whispered in a hurry. Stopping for a moment, he added with a warm huff, “So I used Christmas lights instead.”

“You did that during my last practice?” Derek asked, unable to hold back a smile as he gave Stiles another quick kiss.

“Yeah,” Stiles admitted, leading his hands up to Derek’s face again. He rubbed gentle circles on Derek’s temples, muttering words, “I wanted to say sorry. I mean, I’m sorry that I didn’t give you a chance and that I thought that maybe you’re doing this because you think it was your duty, which isn’t, of course, because we weren’t even dating, right?”

“We weren’t?” Derek quirked an eyebrow up at him, giving him a sly smile. “So it wasn’t you who I spent with almost every free moment of my life for the past three months?”

“I think it was me, right?”

“Yeah,” Derek nodded slowly. “It was definitely you.”

“Oh, so like, are we boyfriends?” Stiles asked seriously and added fast, “I just want to make sure you know what you’re singing up for.”

“I think I have the idea,” Derek said with a smile that he felt was goofy and he had to look extremely stupid but he didn’t care about that right now.

Not since Stiles managed to suddenly move. He took over Derek’s body smoothly and rolled them on the bed. Settling up more comfortably beside him, he lay down on his arm. Fingers of his free hand immediately found their place under Derek’s t-shirt, stroking a gentle line of his muscles to finally touch man’s chest, just above his heart.

 “So moving in with you, huh?” Stiles whispered breathily, “Do you know that you won’t get rid of me after that?”

Derek moved his hand, touching Stiles’ lips. His fingertips drew the full shape, causing a very visible reaction in Stiles. Derek only smiled to that, answering, “This is what I’m counting on, actually.”

“You sure?” Stiles bit one of Derek’s fingers, moving his tongue deliberately slowly between man’s knuckles. “You didn’t even say it back.”

“What?” Derek hissed the word, feeling Stiles’ hand moving again, lower and lower, finally reaching the edge of his thighs.

He involuntary arched under that touch, feeling Stiles moving even closer, as his body pressed them deeper in the mattress.

“Make me say it,” Derek challenged him, looking straight into Stiles’ darkened eyes.    

 “Bossy,” Stiles huffed out a laugh, slipping his fingers under Derek’s thighs. “Are you always gonna be like that?”

“You’d like to know what I want, yeah?” Derek asked gently as his fingers traveled over Stiles’ face to drag him closer. When he said the next words, he could feel Stiles’ hot breath again on his lips, “And right now I want you inside me.”

“Oh God,” Stiles murmured, “The best Valentines ever,” and finally closed Derek’s mouth with his own.


End file.
